On s'aimera quand même
by TakeTheHeaven
Summary: Songfic. Dans les pensées de Ten lors des derniers instants de la bataille de Canary Wof: les derniers instants avec Rose.


_Pas sans toi jamais plus sans toi  
Plus d'amour si ce n' est pas toi  
Qui me le donne  
Toi ou personne_

Tant de compagnes ont été à mes côtés durant ces neuf cent longues années. Et pourtant seuls tes bras me contentent de leur étreinte.__

Mes nuits mes jours je les passe  
Comme s'il n'y avait au monde aucune place  
Loin de toi  
Nulle part pour moi  


Toutes ces heures que nous avons passé l'un assit à côté de l'autre au bord du Tardis, les pieds dans le vide, à regarder les univers se déployer. Tant de planètes que j'ai parcouru, tant d'endroits que j'ai visité. De toutes les merveilles que j'ai découvert, tu as été la plus belle. C'est pour cela que désormais mes yeux ne se contentent plus que de toi.

_C'est cet amour qui nous rassemble  
Une envie de vaincre ensemble  
L'irréversible  
Impossible  
_

Le Docteur et la jolie blonde, vendeuse dans un grand magasin. Qui l'eut crut ? Nous n'avons rien en commun, parfois lorsque je te parle de choses tout à fait évidentes comme la dichotomie entre les espaces temps, tu fronce les sourcils en une moue boudeuse tu ne comprends pas.

J'ai vu tant de choses, tu n'avais quitté Londres qu'une seule fois pour partir en vacances chez l'un de tes cousins. Et pourtant tu es ma plus fidèle alliée, nous avons les mêmes objectives, le même regard sur les choses. Main dans la main pour aider ceux que nous croisons, qu'ils soient humains, chats, ou seulement une peau tendue. Tu as même voulu aider un Daleck. Vaincre ce qui ne peut être vaincu, ensemble, nous l'avons toujours fait. Même quand l'espoir commence à me quitter. Te souviens-tu sur ce satellite 5, lorsque je me préparais à me suicider afin de ne pas donné aux Dalecks la satisfaction de tuer le dernier Seigneur du Temps ? Je t'ai dis de renter chez toi, d'avoir une belle vie, de laisser mourir le Tardis. Et tu es revenue. Tu avais eu le courage de revenir et de regarder l'âme du Tardis, sachant que cela te tuerais. Pour nous sauver.

Pour renverser l'irréversible, pour combattre l'impossible.

_Qu'on soit fait ou pas l'un pour l'autre  
Quand l'amour est là  
On se donne l'un à l'autre  
Et ça nous dépasse_

Toi l'humaine blonde et rose avec un si grand sourire. Il fallait un sourire pareil pour me guérir de mes maux. Alors même si tout nous sépare, je t'aime. C'est incompréhensible, irréversible.

_Une histoire de peau un frisson qui passe  
L'amour est un don  
Jamais une question  
Qu'importe où ça mène  
On s'aimera quand même_

Alors même si c'est voué à l'échec, je cesse de réfléchir. Pour une fois je m'abandonne à céder à mes sentiments. Tu resteras à mes côtés. Tu ne suivras pas Jackie dans le monde de Pete. Alors même si ton choix te fera souffrir tôt ou tard, toi et les tiens, je l'accepte. Pour une fois, je décide de faire passer mon bonheur avant celui des autres.

_Puisque l'amour est plus fort que nous  
Puisqu'il nous conduit à tout  
Suivons-le  
Tant qu'on peut  
_

Je veux qu'on se jette dans cette folie qu'est l'amour. Et quelle plus belle folie pour un Docteur que d'accepter que celle qui l'aime l'accompagne partout.

_Avec toi n'importe où  
Je m'en irai puisque j'ai tout  
Si je t'aime  
Et que tu m'aimes  
_

A travers l'espace et le temps, tu seras désormais à mes côtés. Toi qui voit avec le cœur quand moi je vois avec l'esprit. Ensemble, nous vaincrons ceux qui menacent la paix, comme nous l'avons fait depuis que je t'ai pris la main et dis de courir pour ta vie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à envoyer les Daleck et les Cybermen dans le Voïd et ce cauchemar de Canary Worf sera finis.

_Puisque l' amour nous ressemble  
Bien plus qu'il ne semble  
Laissons-nous prendre  
Sans nous défendre  
_

Notre duo est fou, nous rions de tout. L'amour se joue de tout lui aussi. Quand j'y réfléchi, il fallait s'y attendre. On était fait pour tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce sentiment ressemble à ce que nous formons lorsque nous sommes ensemble, lorsque nous nous regardons. Batman et Robin, Loïs et Clark, Laurel et Hardy. Fort de cette pensée, je te lance le plus grand sourire qui ne s'est jamais formé dur mes lèvres. __

Qu'on soit fait ou pas l'un pour l'autre  
Quand l'amour est là  
On se donne l'un à l'autre  
Et ça nous dépasse  
Une histoire de c ur que personne efface  
L'amour est un don  
Jamais une question  
Qu'importe où ça mène  
On s'aimera quand même 

__Alors que la brêche est ouverte et que nous nous cramponnons afin de ne pas être aspirés, inexplicablement le flux de Daleck et Cybermen de tarie. C'est alors que je vois avec horreur ton levier se baisser. Le seul moyen de réussir à tous les entraîner dans le Void est que ce levier soit remonter au maximum. Toi aussi tu l'as compris. Tu lâches donc prise afin de le lever avec peine. Tu vas être emportée Je tends le bras dans un geste désespéré comme si il pouvait s'allonger et te retenir. Te prendre la main et te garder auprès de moi pour toujours je t'en supplie tiens. Et je jure de ne jamais plus te mettre en danger. Je jure d'atterrir au bon endroit, de te faire découvrir les plus beaux endroits de tout les univers sans que tu n'es à affronter des choses qui te dépassent. Mais tu lâches, Rose. Je pousse alors un cri. Rose Tyler ne regagnera plus jamais le Tardis.


End file.
